stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Augment
in 2285, the Augment tyrant and last vestige of the Eugenics Wars.]] The term augment describes a certain type of genetically engineered humanoid. These augments had both physical and mental advantages over their unaltered counterparts. ( ) The Project Chrysalis team, headed by Dr. Sarina Kaur, started working on genetic engineering on Earth in the 1970s. Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln destroyed the project. ( ) The augments became reality sometime before 1993. Their enhancements included strength five times greater than a normal human's, doubled lung efficiency and doubled intelligence. An aggressive and arrogant personality was also typical. 22nd century geneticist Dr. Arik Soong later determined defective genomes caused a propensity for augments to be violent and aggressive. ( ) The Eugenics Wars started in 1993 with augments fighting humans in over 40 Earth nations. The Wars lasted until 1996, with the last augment removed from power being Khan Noonien Singh. Despite this, at wars' end, over eighty augments could not be found, including Khan. ( ) The augments left various booby-traps world-wide, killing or severely injuring tens of thousands of people. ( ; ) All remaining augment embryos were collected and placed into cold storage. By the 2130s, they would be stored off-world. ( ) The United Nations banned genetic engineering, with clone Stavos Keniclius exiled and other scientists who created the augments fleeing. ( ; ) In the 2130s, Cold Station 12's medical director Arik Soong stole several augment embryos and raised the children as his own. He was captured and charged with the crimes but never divulged the whereabouts of the embryos. By 2154, the augments were fully grown and nearly started a war between Earth and the Klingon Empire. Soong helped the Earth Starfleet vessel ''Enterprise'' track the augments, originally betraying the Enterprise crew and escaping with the augments. Witnessing the augments brutality, Soong soon felt powerless, but his augments' destructive nature led them to commit suicide instead of being captured. Soong gave up genetics. ( ) See also: Augment Crisis The Klingons also created augments as a knee-jerk reaction to Earth's escaped augments, using several human augment embryos for their experiments. Unfortunately, the augment genetics, combined with Levodian flu, mutated and created a deadly airborne plague. The plague's main distinguishing feature was collapse of the forehead ridges on infected Klingons, making them appear more human. While a cure was found, millions of Klingons were now more human in their appearance and called QuchHa'. ; ; ; ) :This explained why TOS Klingons had flat foreheads. Khan and his augment followers resurfaced in 2267 in deep space aboard a sleeper ship. Khan attempted to commandeer the but failed, and James Kirk offered them exile on Ceti Alpha V. The offer was accepted. ( ) Ceti Alpha V became a hell six months later when its neighboring planet exploded and destabilised the planet's orbit. The planet went from paradise to hell, killing most of the augments. Nearly 20 years later, Khan escaped and attempted to gain revenge, but he and his followers died in the process. ( ) By the 24th century, genetic modification was still banned by the Federation. Illegal operations still took place to enhance some parts of humans and others. ( ). Genetic modification of Betazoids, such as Grimaud. As a result, he had enhanced telepathic abilities, which he could not always control. ( : "Midnight Ride, "Religion To Do Good") Unsanctioned augmentation experiments were also performed on some of the children of Enclave J-12, including Cody Sinclair. ( ) Known Augments *See: Augments Category:Species Category:Biology